Understanding
by Remus4Lyphe- Moonlight Night
Summary: Harry is sent to the dursleys, where he is abused and bitten by a werewolf. Albus sends him to live with Remus and Sirius... cure is discovered for werewolves, and they have to fight for their rights against the ministry with the help of Remus'girlfrienA
1. Chapter 1

Understanding ch1

Harry lay curled up on the dusty floor. It was over. All over. He shifted his aching body and gasped when the pain shook him. He collapsed back into a heap and screwed his eyes shut. He had to ghet up. The dursleys would want breakfast. It was all over for now; he would get up, do his chores, go to school, and forget about last night for as long as possible, and then it would start all over again. Harry pulled himself up and stumbled towards the house, wincing with each step.

Albus Dumbledore paced in his in his office. He had big plans for that boy. That child was the hope of the world. But Harry would never develop the courage and skills needed to save the world with the Dursley's. he needed a living, wizarding family to teach him and nurture him, but who would _want_ Harry? Harry needed a family who would accept him. Preferably order members, who were skilled enough to teach, and could be trusted. Sirius, maybe, but he was in hiding. How would he provide for Harry if he couldn't even leave the house? Remus? Yes, Remus was perfect. He could go live with Sirius at the order headquarters, and both of them knew Harry since he was a baby. They wouldn't mind Harry's problem, either. Besides, surely Harry would pick up a few spells from living with two of the most talented order members. Dumble dore picked up a handful of floo and stepped into the fireplace.

"Remus' Cottage," he said.

Remus Lupin sat up suddenly as Santa Claus stepped out of his fireplace. Wait, that wasn't Santa, just Dumbledore. Albus smiled and took a seat next to Remus' bed.

"Morning, Remus. Sorry if I've come at a bad time," Albus said, Remus flushed. "But I have something of importance to discuss with you, old boy. It concerns Harry."

"Harry?" Remus jumped up, seemingly forgetting his temporary convalescence – that is, until he hurt his sore back.

"Yes, Harry has been sent to live with the Dursley's. You know this, right, Remus?"

"Yeah, is there a … problem? Is harry okay? What happened? Will he live?"

"easy, Remus," The older wizard soothed, "but yes, Harry's hurt. And I'd rather he come and live with you and Sirius at Grimmauld place. Your troom is already ready. I'd suggest you hurry … harry' won't be getting any better where he is now."

"What? You – you moved me – Harry moving in – where? Erm, and – what? Sure, but – but I, my, I can't take care of, I mean someone else would be better – full moon, short notice, Me, move – fine, what?!?"

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he listened to Remus' short tirade.

"Oh, come on, Remus, that nonsense barely got you past baby duty with Tonks for life, don't try with me. Sirius is there 24/7 for when you can't be. It's not like a wanted criminal is going to go for a vacation in Hawaii in plain sight. Besides, I'm sure you prefer Grimmauld, it's not like Sirius wasn't pressuring you to move in before. For Harry, what do you say, Remus?"

"I say you know me too damn blasted well," he muttered, but they both knew Albus had won.

Satisfied, Dumbledore apparated away, leaving the werewolf to his own devices. Remus was upset thet the dursleys had abused hi Harrykins. He wanted to kill them. He was also surprised. Harry? Live with him/ in the house of Black?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All you see is mine.

If only you knew: all the things they've done to me,

Hurt me so bad that I could barely see

Through the tears in my eyes

And there were times when I really did believe

That I didn't belong; there's no place for me.

But now you're here, and I'm starting to see

That there's such a thing as love,

And there's some of it for me.

So all in all I'm glad you came,

And when I think of love

'I'll remember your name.

At least until tonight,

When you have to leave again,

And I'll just have to surrender

To the crushing pain.

By MoonlightNight

Harry hurried to finish his chores and then went up to his tiny room. He kicked the mess aside and then limped his way to the pile of rags in the floor that he used as a bed (why did that leg always have to hurt so much?). He knew he really should be cleaning Dudley's room before he came home, but his head hurt too much. It wouldn't matter if he lay down for just a few minutes…or ten. Harry's eyes had just begun to droop when he heard a loud crack and jumped up. The Dursley's! was he going to be hit again? It took the small boy a few seconds to realize that he wasn't looking at his uncle, but at a thin, sandy brown haired man standing in his room. Was he the police? Was he to be punished? He had only slept for ten minutes.

"Please sir, don't hit me," he begged.

Remus nearly cried when he saw what the Dursley's had done to poor Harry. The seven year old was thinner than anyone Remus had ever seen, and he was wearing a shirt so riddled with holes that it barely covered any of him. Id didn't cover th innumerable cuts and bruises that littered Harry's body either. Remus could hardly speak, and his eyes stung with the tears that so badly wanted to fall. He noticed Harry cowering in the corner, though, o his knowledge, Remus hadn't done anything frightening. Maybe he had scared Harry by apparating.

"Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you, you know," Remus stretched his hand out towards Harry, who recoiled instantly, whimpering

"I'm sorry, p-p-please, d-dooon't hit me. Sorry."

What on earth was Harry apologizing for?

"I won't hit you, Harry. I'm Remus Lupin, but you used to call me Remus or Moony. Actually, Mooey. Do you remember me? I knew you when you were a baby."

Harry still didn't seem to believe that the man wasn't going to slap him, but he shook his head.

"No. D-don't rem-member R-Remus."

Remus reached into his pocket and pulled out the last of his chocolate. It saddened the chocoholic's heart to part with it, but t was for Harry. The small boy hesitantly reached out and took the candy.

"F-f-for me?" he asked.

"Who else, Harry? Of course," replied Remus.

Harry quickly devoured the chocolate, looking more savage than normal as he swallowed in great chunks. 'Sort of like me after full moon,' Remus thought, grimacing. Remus barely contained his rage at the Dursley's as he took in Harry's malnourished figure. He felt like hitting them full force with the Cruciatus curse, but he tried to keep it in check. If there was one thing he wasn't it was a murderer. At least not yet, he added. It was then that Remus vowed to visit every day if he could, and to bring the child back to Grimmauld place as soon as possible. Summer Holidays were almost a month away, and then Harry would stay with Mrs. Figg while the Dursley's (the bastards) went on vacation. Harry had only to hang on until then.

Then Arabella Figg would report to Remus, and they'd bust Harry out. Then the Dursley's would pay. There might only be two marauders left, but that was enough. With years of practice handy, Remus was sure that he could lay so many spells and traps on that house that that frigging family of brutes wouldn't be getting out in any lifetime.

"What you th-thinking 'bout, Mooey? You going to get Unca's Belt, Mooey? Please d-don't," came a soft voice from right beside the wolf's ear, and he absolutely melted on the spot. The Dursley's could wait, this was Harry's time.

Disclaimer: I forgot before, but I do own these characters. J.K. Rowling chewed them up and spat them out, some dead, and I found them. Just kidding, I don't, but I wish I did.

Oh yeah, this is from a while back, then the next chapters are newer. So please bear with me until then. And review. I'm giving you something to read, it's only fair you do the same. And please, constructive criticism only please.


End file.
